Deterministic storage systems are ubiquitous in modern data centers supporting big-data, high-performance computing, database, and other common applications. Based on the linear relationship between host (i.e., “initiator”) and target, it is necessary to architect entire systems of Reliability, Availability, and Security (“RAS”) to ensure the integrity of that relationship. This has resulted in the limited command-and-control architectures in data centers today. Advances in non-volatile memory (“NVM”) systems have dramatically altered the nature of this relationship, enabling transference from one-to-one, deterministic linear systems to non-linear, dynamic adaptive systems. Fundamental changes in the atomic relationship have given rise to embedded intelligence in the end devices, allowing for greater flexibility and applicability in massive scale-out architectures; however, current storage protocols are not able to take advantage of this technological shift and therefore limit the scalability of such systems.